


Not a man of many words

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crushes, First Dates, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin told Percy that he likes him two days ago. Percy still hasn’t reacted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a man of many words

**Author's Note:**

> Not proud of the fact that this once again isn't beta'd. Just a bit of a hectic time. 
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Infinite

Merlin sighed as he saw Percy entering the school cafeteria. It had been two days since he had told him that he liked him in a whatsapp conversation and Percy hadn’t reacted after that. 

“Don’t worry,” Gwen nudged him. “You know Percy, he needs forever and ever and ever to think about things.” She rolled her eyes. “A bit slow, you know.”

Merlin knew she couldn’t understand why he liked Percy and that she thought it was only because of his looks, all the muscles and the tallness and the blue eyes. Of course he knew that Percy didn’t talk a lot, keeping his opinions to himself but when they were partnered to work together for a project, Merlin found out that Percy was a lot more intelligent than people gave him credit for. That he didn’t talk about everything that came up in his mind didn’t mean that he was dumb. He was just a bit shy, which was very endearing as it was so much in contrast with his looks. The longer they had worked together, the more Merlin liked him. 

Only to randomly type it on his mobile two nights ago. He should have known that this would drive Percy away. They had never spoken about feelings, they just had been lab partners, so Merlin couldn’t blame Percy for not reacting right away. 

He held his breath when he noticed that Percy approached him, carrying his tray with his lunch over. 

“Hi.”

“Hello, Percy.” Merlin felt himself blush as Percy put his tray down, nodded at Gwen and just sat down, opening his water bottle and started to have lunch as if nothing had happened. 

Gwen threw Merlin a surprised look, but Merlin didn’t know what to make of it either. 

Before he could come up with something to say – this was very confusing, he thought he’d driven Percy away and now he was here, having lunch with them – Percy looked up. “So, about Saturday.”

“What about Saturday?” Saturday? Their project was finished and they didn’t need to work together anymore, so what was on Saturday that Merlin might have forgotten about?

“You know I play in the afternoon, right?” Percy shoved a huge forkful of vegetables into his mouth and looked at Merlin as he chewed.

His own lunch completely forgotten, Merlin just nodded. Of course he knew, Percy was the goalie of the school’s footie team.

Without saying another thing, Percy reached into his pocket and then slid a ticket across the table. “I thought…the pub after the game?”

Merlin felt a huge grin spread across his face. Was this Percy’s way of asking him out? He wanted him to come to the game to watch him play and then go for a drink? “Love to!”

“Good.” Finishing his meal, Percy got up again. “Game starts at 2. Don’t be late.” He grabbed his tray and wandered off, leaving Merlin and Gwen staring after him.

“Wow, what an eloquent way of asking you out.” Gwen giggled. “But what a Percy-kind-of-thing to do.”

“Not a man of many words, he seems to prefer action.” Merlin still smiled.

Gwen nudged him again. “Let’s hope he’s a bit quicker when it comes to that.”


End file.
